Lois Griffin
Lois Griffin née Pewterschmidt is Peter's sandwich-nosed wife and daughter of the extremely wealthy Pewterschmidts. Background Born Lois Pewterschmidt, she met Peter when he was employed as a towel boy. Her rich father cannot stand Peter and makes mean comments at every chance he gets. Peter seems to unintentionally do his absolute best to be a thorn in her side. Lois lives at 31 Spooner Street with Peter, and their three children: Chris, Meg and Stewie, and also Brian, the talking, anthropomorphic family dog. Personality Lois appears to have a taste for Sadomasochism (S&M), dressing as a dominatrix in Let's Go to the Hop, putting out a lit cigarette on her arm in Breaking Out is Hard to Do, asking Peter to put his finger in a bullet hole and twist it when he accidentally shoots her in Barely Legal and directing Peter to kick her breasts in Brian's Got a Brand New Bag. In another episode when her and Meg go on Spring Break, during the awkward car-ride she tells Meg that she took birth control but taking antibiotics made it not work, (and that's how she got Meg). In the episode Peter's Daughter she tells Meg she could "Just drink and smoke a LOT to have a miscarriage, but don't stop half way through or you'll end up with Chris." Her one-year-old baby, Stewie is very much intent on killing her. Incidentally, this could be a direct result of smoking pot whilst pregnant with him. Her relationship with Meg is a complicated one. She has a way of being supportive and destructive at the same time. When being hurtful, she is extremely caustic. It's been said that Meg is not really Peter's daughter, but her biological father is named Stan Thompson--despite the fact she has Peter's build. Random Facts * Lois had relationships with other men, especially those associated with 1980s rock bands, such as J. Geils, Daryl Hall, the "pyro guy" from the band Whitesnake, and Chaim Witz—now legally known as Gene Simmons of Kiss. Lois also had sex with Bill Clinton and shortly after Peter had sex with Bill Clinton as well. * Lois has twice went on a date with Glenn Quagmire, in Stuck Together, Torn Apart and Meet the Quagmires. * She is the first human adult character to truly understand something Stewie said. * She is reportedly 2 years younger than Peter (Let's Go to the Hop) However, this is slightly skewed by the fact that both Lois and Peter are 18 in Meet the Quagmires. * She used to be a circus freak,apparently a dwarf like creature, who used a trampoline and shouted "Me likey bouncy!" * In the episode The Perfect Castaway she married Brian, thinking that Peter was dead (it was later annulled upon Peter's return). * She was selected for an Olympic diving team, but ended up being pregnant with Meg instead. * She is very ticklish. Peter tackled her in one episode and tickled her until she was screaming for mercy. * She hates the sound of squeaking plastic wrap * She is 5'7" (67 inches) and weighs approximately 130 pounds. * She is a Protestant and Jewish, something that her father-in-law, Francis Griffin (a devout Roman Catholic) bitterly resents. *Lois is a black belt in Tae-Jitsu in Lethal Weapons. * It is also popular belief that Lois's hair is shaped like the tip of a penis. *Lois has had five children, (Meg, Chris, Stewie, Peter Jr. and Other sister) *She has a brain tumor, caused by repressing the fact that her husband is an arrogant moron, as revealed in Petarded. Lois's Sexual Orientation Lois almost always acts heterosexual, but there have been signs in the entire series showing that she is maybe a closet bisexual. *In the episode Brian Sings and Swings, Lois shared a kiss with one of Meg's lesbian friends to teach Meg how to kiss a girl. *In Stewie B. Goode when Peter is doing his 'Grind my Gears' bit, Lois says "Women are such teasers and that's why I went back to men" possibly meaning she is a former lesbian. * In Fifteen Minutes of Shame she told Meg and her friends at Meg's slumber party that she used to practice french kissing with her friends. * In Stew-Roids she is lustfully rubbing sunscreen on Bonnie's lower back for about 4 seconds. * In the premiere episode of The Cleveland Show, Cleveland asks Lois and Bonnie to make out. The two act awkward for about 5 seconds before passionately making out, thus shocking Joe, Peter, Brian and Quagmire and pleasing Cleveland. Future Death 50 seems to be an ominous number for Lois. In Lethal Weapons, Stewie reveals that his first violent act was leaving a time bomb in Lois's uterus. Followed by the quote "Happy 50th Birthday, Lois." In Quagmire's Baby, it is revealed that Chris nearly cut Lois in half and dragged out almost all of her organs with him. Her body had to be completely rearranged and the doctors said she would be lucky if she lived to 50. However, she lived to old age in Stewie Griffin:The Untold Story, apparently nullifying these events although the future may have been altered as indicated by Francis' death and Cleveland's departure. Relatives *Silas Pewterschmidt (great-great-great-great-great-grandfather) *Lois Laura Bush Lynn Cheney Pewterschmidt (great-great-great-great-grandmother) *Lilian Pewterschmidt and Marguerite Pewterschmidt (paternal great-aunts) *Jerry Pewterschmidt (paternal uncle) *Carter Pewterschmidt (father) *Barbara Pewterschmidt (mother) *Carol Pewterschmidt and Kate Pewterschmidt (sisters) *Son of Carol Pewterschmidt (nephew) *Patrick Pewterschmidt (brother) *Marian Pewterschmidt (sister-in-law) *Peter Griffin (husband) *Meg Griffin (daughter) *Chris Griffin (son) *Stewie Griffin (son) *Peter Griffin Jr. (son) (deceased) *Other sister (daughter) (deceased) *Bertram (step-son)to Lois *Brian Griffin (ex-husband,good friend,possible love interest) *Grandma Hebrewberg (grandmother, mentioned, possibly deceased) Griffin, Lois Category:Pewterschmidt Family Griffin, Lois